Running Man
Running Man is the 2nd mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background After driving around five passengers, you must escape from two of Morello's men, Louie and his associate, by running to Salieri's Bar. Walkthrough 1st Passenger: Church, Down Town When you start the mission, look at your map. Now, continue and make a turn to the opposite direction and head to the East Marshall Bridge. It's the fastest and easiest road to the church. When you reach near the end of the bridge, immediately make a left turn. Drive forward and you should see a hotel. Now, turn right at the next intersection (it's the third one). Now, just drive forward and you shall see the green arrow, pointing to some steps. Drop him there, and wait for the next passenger to get in. 2nd Passenger: Hospital, New Ark After the next guy comes in, look to your left. You should see an intersection. Follow the road straight ahead a little while, and when the road ends, turn right, and turn left at the next intersection. Move straight forward and you will see a bank on your left. Now, turn left and make a quick turn to the right at the next intersection. Move straight ahead this road until it ends. Now, turn right into another road. All you have to do now is just move forward and you will see the hospital in front of you. Stop him in front of the entrance. 3rd Passenger: Twister Theater, Central Island You'll have to get Sarah to the theater using the Giuliano Bridge. Now, since the front bridge is closed, you'll have to follow her way. Go back to the way you came from. Follow this road, and right before you pass under the Giuliano Bridge, turn left into an intersection. Now, turn right at the first right turn you see. At the end of the road, make another right turn into the Giuliano Bridge. When you reach at the end of the bridge, you will see an intersection to the left at the front. Turn left into that road, and the theater is on your left. Drop the lady at the right side at the corner, where the green arrow is pointing to. 4th Passenger: Pompeii Bar, Hoboken When the guy enters your taxi, turn right at the intersection in front of where you stopped just now at the corner. Drive straight ahead, and make a left when the road ends. Turn right at the next intersection, and now turn left into the East Marshall Bridge. Now, drive across the bridge, and move straight ahead, ignoring other intersections. When the road ends, make a left turn and move straight. When you see the second junction to the right, turn into that road and follow it. From here, make a left turn when you see the third left junction. Now, just drop your passenger at the green arrow. 5th Passenger: Department Store Car Lot, Little Italy When this fifth passenger enters, take a look at your map. You should see the blue X is on the Giuliano Bridge, so you must get him there, then pass on to the Central Island Tunnel and then to his destination. So first, from here, make a left turn at the front, and then make a right turn when you reach the first junction. Now, turn left at the next intersection. Follow this road until it ends, and make a left turn here. Follow this road, get pass the bank on your left, and then you will immediately reach the Giuliano Bridge. When you get across to the other side, you will spot a junction going to the right. Don't turn into this road; just drive straight ahead and eventually you'll see a wide-opened road, on the right side. Now, turn into the road, and drive straight ahead. You'll come to a T-junction, and the tunnel is in front of you. So, drive forward, and into the tunnel. Now, when you reach outside, just follow on this road, and don't turn into any other junctions. Follow this road left, and you will see a green arrow pointing at the right side of the road. Stop your passenger there, he'll give you the fare, and Tommy will take a coffee break. The running man The objective now is to escape to Salieri's Bar. The thugs are liberally using their weapons, and running directly at the bar will trigger your death. Take cover in the alleys, using any and all obstacles between Tommy and them. Do not stop, crouch, zig-zag, or fight. This will most likely result in death. Run straight quickly, and soon you will spot a green arrow pointing to the right into an alley. Run to the alley, and move straight ahead. Soon you'll see a small space for you to go through. Next, you reach the main road. Cross the road, keeping a straight line to the other side. Follow the corners of the building, and another arrow will be pointing to the right again. Run into this second alley. Watch out, because a car will appear from the alley. After getting through, make a left and get up the steps. See the green arrow? Run to the right. Move straight a little bit and turn left. Get down the steps, and move forward. When you spot a few steps in front, turn to your right. Don't get up the steps though, because that will lead you to a dead end. When you turn right, some steps will be in front. Get down and turn to your left. You shall see another green arrow pointing to the left. Move to the left quickly. Move forward and you will spot a man cleaning his red car. Ignore him and move straight ahead. Turn to a path at the right. Now, turn left. Finally, you will see an arrow pointing to a bar. This is it, Salieri's Bar. Cross the road, but be careful because those men are still behind you, and watch out for cars when crossing. Just get to the door, and a cutscene will play, completing the mission. Result As a result of calling in on the favor, you now become part of Don Salieri's gang. For some reason, the thugs decide to wander into the bar and refuse to walk out. An end cutscene shows them being taken care of. Trivia *The mission's name refers to Tommy being forced to flee after Morello's goons smash his car and attempt to beat him to death. *This is the first mission that also includes walking and running. It is used as a tutorial to both explore the city and to get used to on-foot controls. *On the PS2 version, this mission is split in two. The first part of the mission, where you have to drive passengers across the city, is a mission called "Work day". *In the first alley, there is a burglar attempting to break into one of the doors to an apartment. He is holding a steel bar, which is a relatively rare melee weapon, like the wooden plank seen in a few missions. *At the second alley, just after you get in to the alley, you should hear a man say "Where the hell is she? I said three o'clock in the passageway." The man seems to be waiting for a woman. Keep running until the last alley. There you should hear the woman who's waiting for the man say a similar thing. They clearly got to different places. If you want to do a favor you can tell the woman so she knows it's a misunderstanding. *At the second alley where you see a car exiting the alley, you should see a man urinating at the corner. When he hears gunshots, or you attack him, he will run off, still urinating. Gallery Running Man 01.jpg Running Man 02.jpg Running Man 03.jpg Running Man 04.jpg Running Man 05.jpg Running Man 06.jpg Running Man 07.jpg Running Man 08.jpg Running Man 09.jpg Running Man 10.jpg Running Man 11.jpg Running Man 12.jpg Running Man 13.jpg Running Man 14.jpg Running Man 15.jpg Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay